


Hello Again, Robert

by Val_Creative



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, Cryptid Hunter Robert Small, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Damien’s voice comes off as rich and smooth, like a dash of sweet cherry liquor in Robert’s morning whiskey. It’s nice.





	Hello Again, Robert

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEE! I'M PROUD TO PRESENT: A SECOND SECRET SANTA FIC! I never thought I would be writing Robert and a smidgen of Robert/Damien fic before I wrote Craig/Dadsona. You can see this as platonic or romantic and I labelled for both. I was part of the [Dream Daddy: A Secret Santa Event](https://dreamdaddysecretsanta.tumblr.com/) this year! I decided to kinda take the canon about Damien's marks into my own hands. You can tell there was violent transphobia ( **warning** ) in Damien's past but I did not want to go more into it. And to anyone reading this: thanks for checking out my first Dream Daddy fic and I welcome any thoughts/comments! Eeeeeeeeee!

 

*

Nobody has it in them to hunt and _kill_ the likes of him.

_Ha!_

Not even sorry bastard known as Goatman. Far as he's aware of it, there's not been various reports of a Goatman-esque presence along the east coast. Maple Bay has its Dover Ghost and that sort of ilk, but Robert always feels cautious anyway.

Most of all, he's gotta keep his wits about him.

Guard up. Knife sharp and ready.

There's some _sickos_ roaming around these parts… ready to pounce on and assault some poor _innocent_ fool…

He marches through the park, a little before midnight, flashlight brightly lit and pointed up. Betsy snorts and wheezes and drools, happily prancing ahead of him. She may be just a little Boston Terrier to everybody else, but she's got the soul of a _pit bull_. Ready to defend him.

It makes him goddamn proud to bring her on these semi-solo cryptid investigations.

(Robert wipes under one eye, sniffling. A very _manly_ sniffle.)

"Whatcha smellin', girl?" he asks, when Betsy slows down and tilts her snout towards the ground. She takes off with enough force to jerk the leash from his hand. The flashlight goes tumbling out of Robert's hand as well, dimming. " _HEY_!" Robert yells boomingly, swiping it up and tapping the flashlight with the heel of his palm, running after her. "Get back here… you little _SHIT_!"

Hell, if they don't stick together, one of them could get… …

Sweat collects heavily through his crimson t-shirt, dampening his pits and making a V-shape on his collar. Robert half considers throwing off his leather jacket, annoyed by the sweltering summer air.

He locates Betsy on the miniature, grass-aligned bridge, wagging her tail and ignoring Robert in favor of the new person. Damien's glossy-black fingernails expose, as he bends down and allows her to nuzzle his hand, barking for more attention. Damien has on his usual _Bela Lugosi_ outfit, including the velvet, stiff cape. Most of his black hair tied back with a delicate, purple ribbon.

"Well… hello again, Robert."

Damien's voice comes off as rich and smooth, like a dash of sweet cherry liquor in Robert's morning whiskey. He _pffts!_ , lifting his arm with the flashlight and casually leaning the item against the top of his own shoulder. "It's just you… whoo! The hell you doin' out this time of night?"

"It is most glorious, isn't it?" Damien proclaims, smiling up enigmatically at the clear, dark skies. "I wager you have your reasons, as I naturally have mine."

" _Hm_."

Robert eyes him, a little less cautious as Betsy runs back to her owner, her leash slobbered on. The lone, florescent-white light above Damien pales out his thin complexion further. It would be creepy, and add to his Robert's suspicions about terrible bloodthirsty creatures wandering in the night, but he already knows Damien's story. No self-respecting vampire would be _against_ horror movies.

"Would you care for a stroll? I had been planning on visiting the cemetery by midnight… to give my condolences to the lost souls of this earthly realm and offer chrysanthemums."

"Another time," Robert mutters, nodding. "Betsy's gonna take a crap and then we're headin' home."

Damien nods in return, watching as the other man pulls out his lighter and a cigarette, giving into the quick, persistent impulse for a smoke. "Of course, Robert. I bid you goodnight."

Should have been the end of it, but Robert clears his throat, puffing out a trickle of cigarette smoke. "Hey, _uh_ …" he grumbles, snatching up Betsy's leash. "Not to rustle your cape or anythin' like that, but how _did_ you get…?" Robert makes eye-contact, waving impatiently to his own neck.

There's two pinprick scars on Damien's skin. Robert can admit he assumed vampiric, but…

" _Mm_ ," Damien says understandingly, and from there, something shifts, changes. The atmosphere around them, thickening, or Damien's own features pinching, shielding out traces of vulnerability. Robert immediately regrets the personal question but he waits in silence anyway.

Ain't nobody gonna be calling him chickenshit either.

"Wounded in the heat of battle." Damian's red eyeshadow and those purple contacts visibly appear paler underneath the streetlight. "My foe reached for his pronged skewer off a table of leftover corncob during one of our workplace luncheons," Damien explains solemnly, but with a frigid tone. "He tried to best me in this manner when his offensive language did not give the desired effect."

Robert's stomach churns.

He swallows hard, attempting to keep his rage inside him _only_. Maple Bay has never had a reputation for hate crimes, and if it ever did — Robert knew he would put an _end_ to it himself.

_Knife up._

"I was thinkin'…" Robert speaks up gruffly, unclenching his jaw and rubbing it. "Betsy could use the exercise. I'm headin' that way to the cemetery to get back to the Stop & Go mart."

Damien's bottom lip pushes outward, smeared with elderberry, when he grins and presents out an arm.

Robert finds himself thinking about it all night.

*

 


End file.
